A fun time or so I thought
by Xx-88Asuna88-xX
Summary: Let me think... When 2 student have a job to do back at school when the rest of the school is on a 3 day field trip to South Korea. Only for the school to find that Japan is an state of emergency so they can't go back. Kiley Everet (OC) and Mei Aihara will have to survive with anything they can find. And with some of Rainbow Six's best can they survive! SAO Character mentioned.
1. If only

Let me explain myself a little bit, who I am and all that stuff. (OC)

I am 14-year-old Kiley Everet.

I am not a social butterfly; I do not fit in by any means. You'll learn more about me as you read.

I quietly sat down outside the school's gate, pausing for almost a second before walking up to the small keypad and imputing in the proper code 4-2-7-9-1-5-3. As the gate slowly opened I saw a familiar face walking up next to me.

'Mei Aihara, student council president' I thought quietly freezing. Only to hear her speak quietly.

"Good morning, Miss Everet."

I responded in the most perky tone I could muster at this time in the morning," Mei you can call me Kiley you know,".

"Sorry Kiley, Good Morning," She had a saddened expression on her face.

"And unto you as well Mei, I can't believe today is the school trip. It's sad I'm not going," I said.

A/N First chapter is shorter than the rest or at least should be. I know Rainbow Six Siege and Citrus together weird combination I know but It will work out in the end I promise.


	2. So this is how it is

I sat down quietly sat down at the student council table in my own spot of course. Within twenty minutes we were called in to her grandfather's office.

"Miss Everet, Mei I hope that you understand the responsibility that I am beholding unto you until I get back," Mei's Grandfather said in a stern and cold tone.

"Yes sir," was all I could mutter.

Mei had responded with a simple,"I understand Grandfather".

Soon her had handed Mei the key and so forth and so on until he and the school had left.

"So... Mei do you wanna ditch," I said jokingly.

"Sure," She said." Let's lock up." I was surprised by her demeanor.

"Mei... I was joking,"

"I know, I was too," She said slightly smiling. "Let's get to work."

Soon enough school was over and was as uneventful as if there was teachers still here to teach us. I had even asked Mei to come over to my house around 8 P.M.

 **8:01 PM**

Mei knocked at my door only to open it before the second knock. I had quietly talked for a while, I little too long in fact only to make Mei miss the train back to her house.

 **8:25 AM**

I had decided to let her sleep in my bed while I spread out a spot for myself. I quietly fell asleep only to hear words come through the small speaker on my computer desk...

It was an air raid siren.

Only to immediately stand up and grab a small bag of clothes and two backpacks with survival gear.

Walking out my door and knocking on the door next to me. Then inputting the code, Only to find my friend Tommy sitting on the bed looking at me.

"What was that siren" I heard him say

"Grab your bags, It was an air raid siren" I said pulling him along.

He grabbed his bags and and followed me into my apartment. I looked at my wall with amazement... A hole in it at least the size of a person. I had walked over to where Mei was laying telling her to come with me.

"Why,"She simply said.

"Air Raid Siren help me carry my bags. I have a safe haven about an hour walk away." I said trying to not tell her my secret.

I quietly walked over to a small closet near the door and pulled out a small safe. Putting in the combination 06-36-12-55. Pulling out a pistol it was a FN Five Seven, 5 magazines, 1 ID badge, and one passport.

"Let's go," I said after picking up both of my backpacks and throwing them down onto a ledge down below. Making my bed as makeshift ramp down worked well. Tommy remembering to grab a small tote of Military Rations. As I slid down the ramp, I hit my knee on the road way.

After about an hour of silent walking and limping for myself, I saw the building, with two groups of people outside. People in full military gear and people with decently normal clothes, Kevlar vests, and guns. I had approached quietly. "What's going on here," I asked, I gutsy move on my part.

"What do you want, go back in your home civilian." A camouflage clothed guy snapped at me.

"Oh.. I've heard that before,"I said cocky as hell. " Anyone could join the special defense force without proper military training."

One of the normal clothed people looked at me,"Your just a kid and a civilian none the less your going to get shot you know."

"So might you," I said."It won't matter anyways because your Rainbow Six and I was told from a young age to always trust your decision."I continued talking,"And what does this mean to you. You can check the database if you need." I tossed the badge towards them and then my passport.

I saw one of them grab both. Looking between the badge and the passport. "This isn't you," Zofia stated clearly." I can see resemblance between the people though."

"You should be able to... My mother before she died last year." Tears threatened my straight face but alas my emotions were not going to show themselves." She told me come to the closest one of Rainbow Six's headquarters in case of an..." I stopped, feeling a gun barrel against the back of my neck.

"Go. Follow them" the voice said cold and heartless, I followed Zofia and the rest in to a dark interrogation room only to hear the sould of a door slaming behind us.

"Shit" Zofia said uneasily.


	3. Caveria back off the kid please!

The door opened quietly only to see two men from the military clothed group, without any weapons, armor, or food. The members outside the door had their stuff and pushed them inside with us.

Caveria's voice rang out of the darkness, she pointed her finger at me." This is your fault your stuck down here without food, water, or a chance of survival."

"Well we could survive for at least a week or so… I have about 20 MRE's in my bag 25 bottles of water exactly." I stated quietly. Only to see the door slam once again.

"Or… we could just eat you…," Caveria most likely had a sickly grin on her face.

"We'll be back in a day we have to get orders from command about what to do with you." A solider said. We heard footsteps walking away from the other side of the door.

"Whoa… they said a day not a month… plus… Rations taste better than me most likely." I said trying to stop Caveria from killing me.

Caveria walked over to me combat knife in hand, bent over, and put the blade of the knife almost against my throat. Luckily enough I had figured out that if I would have tried to scream that she would kill me regardless, so I stayed quiet.

I had been lucky enough to have been trained in martial arts. I grabbed Caveria's wrist the one with the knife in hand and pushed her off of me. She retaliated quickly, pushing her hand to my throat. Squeezing harder and harder until she had cut off my air flow completely. While choking me I saw a small light… It was Mei holding the flashlight from my bag.

I saw Caveria smiling a sickly smile once more. Caveria had let go of my throat and moved off of me. I moved away towards Mei so that I could get my phone. I turned on the display quietly. I opened up my music app, I pressed a song, and put the earbuds in my ears. I quietly mouthed the word as the song played. I had laid back down on my back due to my knee not wanting to hurt too much.

I felt the sole of a shoe on my throat. The shoe pressed down until I couldn't breathe again. I had grabbed the bottom of the shoe pushing it off of me for long enough for me to get air… then pushing her off of me completely. I stood up knowing that if I had to defend myself in this position that I would be able to.

A/N

I will try to update once a week at most… I have been updating daily due to wanting to get my ideas down instead of forgetting them completely..

Constructive Criticism Allowed

Signing Off _Xx-88Asuna88-xX


	4. Authors Note

Sorry for not uploading for over the past two or so weeks.

I have been very busy with school work and so forth and so on.

I will try to update more frequently.

 **Signing off Xx-88Asuna88-xX**


End file.
